The Path to Enlightenment
by ero-sennin56
Summary: Naruto gains power in his eyes from an unforgetable event, can he regain his usaul bright attitude and win the hearts of women or will he wallow in self pity. NarutoHarem.adopted by windwakerfanatic456


Chapter 1: The Sad Beginning

Disclaimer: I am adopting/reiterating this fan fic from fenris187, eternal Naruto, I do not own this..can we wish it upon a airplane?

It was a cold dark night in Konohagakure and everywhere you looked you could see countless corpses littering the street, while outside the village walls was a scene of absolute carnage and in the middle of it all, lay a single, blond man, wearing olive green pants, a green flak jacket and a white overcoat with decorative flames lining the rim.

Countless people were swarming the area as they searched for loved ones among the dead and wounded. In a far off temple a beautiful woman looks upon this scene with interest thinking 'hopefully this brother will be the one'

Not half an hour earlier, a creature of monstrous power had attacked them and it took everything they had to hold it off long enough for the villages leader to arrive and seal the beast within a newly born child.

However that is not where this story begins.

XXX

"Dammit Minato, why didn't you let one of us do it?" an old man with long white hair and red markings decorating his face muttered.

He was wearing Grayish green shinobi pants, a top of the same color with a mesh vest underneath, a long red, sleeveless coat, a pair of wooden geta and a forehead protector with two small horns and the Kanji for Oil engraved on it.

"Jiriaya… you remember what he said… how can I ask someone else to do something if I'm not prepared to do it myself," another, even older man stated as the pair looked down on a pair of baby boys.

One had spiky red hair and black eyes, while the other had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, a set of whisker like markings etched on his cheeks and a strange tattoo covering his stomach.

"Yeah, but Kushina was supposed to look after them…" the younger of the men claimed as he looked down in despair.

"Jiriaya, there was nothing we could do to save her… the Kyuubi's killing intent killed people who were in perfect health… there was no way someone who was already in the hospital could have survived."

"I know… but Minato could have at least had a backup plan in case something like this happened."

"…"

"I have been selected to retake the position of Hokage again Jiraiya," the older man stated sadly. The truth was that although he loved the position, it left him with little to no time to be with his family and at his age, all he really wanted to do was spend time with his children.

"You aren't planning on revealing Naruto's condition are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not stupid Jiraiya, if I did that, the villagers would take their hate out on him, and I can't give him a twenty-four hour bodyguard, we simply don't have enough ninja left to do that," the old man stated in a tired voice.

"(Sigh), what I don't understand is why Minato decided to seal the Kyūbi in a kid instead of take it with him to the Shinigami's stomach," the white haired man asked, earning a nod of agreement from the even older man.

If either of them had not been completely exhausted from the earlier battle, they would have noticed the eavesdropper that overheard everything and was rushing to tell everyone the identity of the beast's host.

XXX

Outside of Konoha, we find a man with short black hair, an orange mask with one eye hole with a furious expression etched on his face under the mask, he was sitting on a tree, watching the village burn from the distance.

"_I'm sorry Kushina…you are my only regret attacking this pathetic wretched place" _the man thought as he allowed tears to leave his eyes after countless years.

XXX (time skip, 4 years later)

Less than two days after the Kyuubi had attacked the village, the Hokage had been forced to create a law concerning the fate of the Kyuubi thanks to whoever had managed to overhear the conversation.

Of course the law only did so much and as a result, both boys were social outcasts. No matter where they went, the adults would never make them feel welcome, they would never hurt them or anything but they would never show any kindness towards them.

However they were lucky enough to find a pair of friends in the orphanage they stayed but just two days ago they were adopted by a young ninja with long white hair and a kind smile.

Right now though, the brothers were playing in the park, after sneaking out of the orphanage.

"Hey Arashi-neesan are you sure we'll be okay?" Naruto asked his twin brother, Uzumaki Arashi.

"Of course! We just have to make sure to stay away from the old people!" the redhead exclaimed energetically, bringing a smile to his brother's whiskered face.

For the next couple of hours the duo played hide and seek, with Naruto winning more often than Arashi. Just as the pair was deciding to finish, they heard a voice they recognized.

"Hey! Naruto, Arashi! Come over here!" one of their friends that were adopted shouted after seeing the duo playing.

"Hey Noroma! Where's Manobi?" Arashi shouted out as the pair walked towards their friend.

"Right here," another boy said as he walked out of a bush behind the boys.

"Do you want to play?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"No, tousan told us you're evil and should be killed," Noroma said before pulling a simple kitchen knife from his pocket.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Naruto asked while panicking.

"If we kill you tousan will be proud of us," Manobi said as he revealed a kitchen knife he had stored away.

"But why? I thought we were friends," Arashi said as his eyes began to tear up.

"And tousan's more important!" Noroma claimed as he charged Arashi and Manobi charged Naruto.

Both of the boy's were too shocked to move as the world slowed down around them and everything became clear. After finally managing to get their heads around the fact that their best friends were trying to kill them, they managed to grab their former friends hands and attempt to keep the knives away from themselves.

Eventually though, both Naruto and Arashi did the first thing that came to their minds, kicked their enemies in the groin, before grabbing the knives and striking back.

Naruto ended up slicing Manobi's throat, while Arashi stabbed Noroma in the chest before dropping the knife and watching him fall over.

Turning away from their first kills, brothers simply looked at each other for support after being forced to kill their best friends.

It was then that they noticed each other's eyes. Arashi's eyes were red with a black three pointed shuriken taking pride of place right in the middle, while Naruto's was red with a black design similar to a six pointed star with the hexagon in the middle being red instead of black.

"What happened to your eyes?" they both asked in unison, before a blade erupted from Arashi's neck.

"ARASHI!" the blond screamed in shock and terror as his brother fell to the floor, with all the life drained from his body.

Looking behind his fallen brother, Naruto saw Noroma, clutching a blood covered knife, before feeling an unbridled fury and without thinking, charged the injured child.

Noroma slashed at the blond, catching his eyes, before getting tackled to the ground, Naruto grabbed the knife and yelled "YOU BASTARD!" Naruto began to stab him repeatedly, until several minutes after the last of the life had left his body.

After exhausting himself stabbing the person that murdered his brother, Naruto simply couldn't stay conscious and passed out.

Pain; That was the first sensation that returned to Naruto when he regained consciousness. The pain seemed to stem from his eyes.

After a couple of moments, the events that led up to now returned full force in his mind.

"ARASHI!" he shouted as he bolted upright, trying to open his eyes, but seeing only darkness.

He was about to try and get up, only to find a pair of firm hands pushing him back down, _**"please calm down Naruto-kun, you need to rest,"**_ a soft musical and feminine voice said from in front of him.

"Who are you? Where am I? where's Arashi-niisan?" he shouted as he panicked.

_**"Please try to calm down Naruto-kun, I'm someone who cares about you, you are in the hospital and your brother… he's gone,"**_ the woman informed him sadly.

"No… niisan," the blond muttered quietly before beginning to sob in anguish. As he began to cry, he felt a warm embrace cover his small form, which he quickly leaned into.

As he continued to sob uncontrollably, the nurse simply held him, rubbing his back while whispering _**'it will be alright'**_ and other calming words until he had calmed down enough to be left alone.

_**"Now Naruto-kun, I have to get back to my duties, but before I go I will give you something"**_ with that the woman bent down and sensually kissed him on the cheek before she vanished in a flash of light.

After the woman left Naruto felt something around his neck that seemed to be a necklace of some kind which made him tear up because that was the first present he ever received from anybody. He then thought "_Niisan… why? Why did they try to kill us? Why did they kill you? What had we ever done to them? I thought they were our friends… and who was that woman, she seemed so nice" _the more he thought the less he seemed to care, until he simply couldn't.

His hearing picked up the sound of the door opening and was greeted with a friendly, "how are you feeling Naruto-kun?" the voice was old and wizened, and it was easily recognizable to the child, it was the Hokage, the man that helped him and Arashi more than anyone else but the blond simply couldn't bring himself to care.

He quickly replied in a clear monotone, "it doesn't matter, Hokage-sama."

The sheer tone of his voice and the words he said shocked the old man and the nurse that had escorted him to the correct room… no four year old should talk like that. And where did he get that necklace?

"Naruto… what happened and where did you get that necklace?" the old voice asked.

"Me and Arashi-niisan sneaked out of the orphanage to play in the park… our old friends Noroma and Manobi called out to us before getting knives and trying to kill us. I killed Manobi and Noroma killed Arashi-niisan, I then charge Noroma, he cut my eyes and I stabbed him until I couldn't anymore, and I got this necklace from the beautiful sounding lady that was in here before you" the young blond explained in a cold monotone throughout the entire recount of the events leading up to his admission to the hospital and after. The ending of this confused the Hokage because no one was spotted going into the room or leaving before him other than the nurses, so he wrote it off as one of the nurses being kind to the child.

"Do you know why they attacked you?"

"They said it would make their tousan proud."

"I see…"

"…"

"Naruto-kun, I know that this might be hard to take, but your eyes were too damaged to save," the old man started.

"So I'll never see again."

"No… (sigh) the doctors decided that the best thing they could do was to remove your eyes and give you your brothers… you just have to stay here and keep the bandages on until your body gets used to them," the Hokage informed him.

"I see…"

"Well, I have to go now Naruto-kun, be good for the nurses now won't you," the old voice said before Naruto heard the door open and close.

Laying down he continued to ponder on what had happened, never speaking except to thank the nurses when they brought him some food.

Couple days later

The nurse had told him earlier that he would be getting the bandages removed today, so as usual he was just laying in complete silence while waiting for the doctor to come.

He didn't need to wait long and after having the bandages removed and being told that he was good to go, he was confronted by the Hokage.

"It's good to see you up and about Naruto-kun," the old man claimed with a kind smile.

"Why are you here Hokage-sama?" the young boy asked emotionlessly, while his blue eyes bore into the village leader.

"(sigh) I just wanted to see how you were and tell you that I've managed to arrange an apartment for you if you want it."

"Why would you offer me my own apartment?"

"I don't think sending you back to the orphanage would be a good idea without Arashi."

"I see… that would be nice," he stated in his (now usual) monotone.

"Well then, I guess I should take you there," the old man said with a sad smile before starting to walk out of the hospital, with the young blond close behind.

XXX

As they walked along the streets, the young blond crushed any curiosity he once had and simply followed the old man while ignoring the pointed glares that were sent his way.

They soon came across a rundown apartment complex and the old man led the young child into it.

They eventually came across a door that the Hokage opened, revealing a small apartment with one bedroom, a reception room, a kitchen and a bathroom.

It wasn't in particularly good condition but there wasn't anything wrong with it. It furniture was old and worn but not broken, the refrigerator and freezer were dirty but working.

"I know it isn't in the best condition but this is all I could find that would let an orphan of your age stay," the old man claimed to an apathetic Naruto.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," he said as he accepted the keys off the old man.

"Now I'm sorry to say this but I really need to get back to my office… so I'm going to give you some money for the rest of the month, then you'll be given some more every month, but once it's gone it's gone," the wizened leader told him as he pulled out a small envelope and handed it to the blond.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"If you ever need to speak to me, my office is almost always open for you, now goodbye Naruto-kun."

"Goodbye Hokage-sama."

After the Hokage had left, the young blond immediately went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He looked at his necklace and admired its beauty. It was a necklace with six tomeo's on it each one a different color with a big pendant made of jade with a design that looked like a ripple pattern with 9 tomoes in on the ripples(think of the sage of sixth paths necklace, with a pendant with the juubi's eye in the middle of the frame)

Staring at his eyes he thought on why they had looked different just before his brother was murdered.

Looking at the currently blue eyes, he concentrated on figuring out what the change was. Then it hit him. A doujutsu, he remembered hearing some adults talk about which doujutsu was the strongest between two they called the Sharingan and Byakugan, he also remembered them saying that all they needed to do was push chakra into their eyes.

Fortunately for Naruto, back in the orphanage the teachers taught the children how to mould chakra at the age of three to give them a better chance at becoming a shinobi in the future.

Pushing chakra into his eyes, His vision became perfect instantly, well near perfect. The blond was surprised to find the iris bleed to a red color with three comma like tomoe located within. Looking at it, he couldn't help but smile a little, before remembering that the design he had seen had been completely different so doing the obvious thing, he pushed more chakra into it.

It didn't take long for his eyes to change and the design was different to anything he had seen before.

It took the form of a black six pointed star on a red background, with a red four pointed star placed on top of it with the tips that didn't overlap the six pointed star taking on a black coloration.

Staring at his strange new eyes, he muttered the only thing he could think of, "that's strange."

Forcing more chakra into both his eyes, he soon found himself exhausted with no visible results of the experiment.

Deciding to talk to the old man about it tomorrow, the four year old decided that it was time for him to go to bed.

XXX

The next morning, Naruto woke up and immediately went to the mirror and pushed chakra into his eyes, _"strange… I'm sure I had to use more yesterday, oh well I can always ask jiji today," _he thought as he cut the chakra flowing to his eyes and proceeded to get something to eat and drink.

Not much later we find the young blond walking into the Hokages office.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how can I help you?" the old man said with a happy tone.

"This," was the reply Naruto made as he activated his eyes to their second level, earning a gasp of shock from the aged leader.

"That is a Mangekyou Sharingan," he claimed after several seconds, "well if I'm right, then it is actually an eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Would you please explain what it is?"

"The Sharingan is a kekkei genkai unique to the Uchiha clan… and the Mangekyou is a level that can only be obtained by killing your best friend, " the village leader informed the young blond.

"And what is an eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"(sigh) when an Uchiha uses the Mangekyou, they will eventually lose their eyesight because it would be a punishment for killing your bestfriend, however it was discovered that by taking the Mangekyou from a brother or sister, they would achieve a new level that won't go blind," the aged kage stated.

"So… I have a Mangekyou Sharingan that won't go blind," the blond stated in his usual monotone.

"Yes."

"And what does a Mangekyou Sharingan actually do?"

"It has all the abilities of a regular Sharingan, enhanced eyesight, photographic memory, the ability to see chakra and the ability to cast genjutsu on anyone you make eye contact with… the abilities of the Mangekyou are not fully understood, however from what I've been told, each eye contains unique jutsu while using both at the same time allows you to use another completely different jutsu… however I do not actually know what these jutsu are… just that they take a lot of chakra to use," the Hokage informed him.

"I see… when I used my eyes last night they took more chakra than they did this morning, do you know why?"

"Did you run out of chakra last night?"

"Yes."

"Naruto, when you run out of chakra and it refills, it also grows, it didn't take less chakra to activate your Mangekyou, you just had more than last night," the old man explained to the blond.

"I did not know that… thank you for telling me Hokage-sama… I'll see you if I have any other problems," he claimed in an apathetic tone before leaving the old man to his paperwork.

XXX

Walking along the street, Naruto decided that he needed to get some new clothes, so he entered the first ninja store he could find, hoping that they would sell him some weapons to practice with as well.

"Hey kid! What are you doing in here on your own?" the middle aged owner called out as he noticed Naruto enter the front door.

"I was just looking for some new clothes and some practice weapons for when I start the ninja academy," the apathetic blond stated.

"Aren't you a little young to be starting the academy?" the shopkeeper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted a head start," Naruto stated, eliciting a small grin from the shopkeeper.

"Fair enough, need any help?"

"Do you have any clothes my size?"

"Nope… but I can easily make some, just pick out the type of clothes you want, I'll measure you up and have them ready in no time," the overenthusiastic shopkeeper stated with a smile.

"Thank you," the blue eyed blond stated before starting to look through the clothes.

After several minutes, he went up to the counter with navy blue pants, a grey t-shirt, black shinobi sandals and a knee length black hooded coat.

"Are these alright?"

"Of course... just let me size you up," the man said before taking out a measuring tape and getting the blonds measurements and taking the clothes through the back.

While the man was working through the back, Naruto started to look at the countless weapons that adorned the shelves. Looking at the many weapons, there was one that stood out to the blond.

One part of the weapon was a wooden handle that had several steel blades emitting from one end of it, while a tough fabric was woven between the sharp blades. On the other end of the handle was a chain, connected to another handle, though this one had just one blade emitting from it. The label on the object was 'battle fan with chain linked sickle: 1,000 ryo'.

Pulling out the envelope, the blond began to count the money he was given and discovered that he had 5,000 ryo in total.

Deciding to see how much the tailoring would cost first, he put the envelope back before waiting for his new clothes to be finished.

Less than an hour after going through the back, the shopkeeper came back out with three sets of his new clothes.

"Alright kid, the clothes will be 200 ryo," the man said with a smile.

"That's all?"

"Children's discount," the man said quickly.

"I see… how much would it cost for training kunai and shuriken?"

"100 ryo for two packets, one of each, each having 20 practice weapons in them."

"Then can I get a packet of each?"

"Of course."

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Would a child's discount apply to that?" the young blond asked while pointing towards the battle fan and sickle.

"600 ryo," the man said after thinking for a couple of minutes.

"So if I got that, it would be 900 ryo in total."

"That's right."

"Then I would like that weapon as well please."

"Are you sure? The last person to ever use one of them was Uchiha Madara… and that was back at the founding of Konoha, finding someone to teach you how to use it won't be easy… hell you might actually have to figure it out yourself," the kind shopkeeper told him.

"I'm sure."

"Alright then, that'll be 900 ryo," and with that the money exchanged hands and Naruto left with some new clothes, some training projectiles and a new weapon.

"_Strange kid… but then again, losing your twin brother isn't going to be easy, especially when nearly everyone's against you," _the man thought before waiting for his next customer.

Two months after his brother's death, Naruto could be found standing in a secluded training ground as a small black fire consumed a training post.

Staring impassively, Naruto looked back on how much his chakra reserves had increased over the past couple of months.

"_To think, two months ago I was exhausted making a fire half that size, now it only takes about 1 percent of my chakra to create that fire,"_ he thought to himself as he thought about his other techniques.

He had quickly discovered that his right eye contained a VERY powerful Genjustu; he was extremely talented in this technique.

The black flames that were contained within his left eye were a little easier for him to control….

It was his third technique that confused him… from what the Hokage could determine, it was a form of something called Jikūkan Ninjutsu (space-time). Naruto didn't really understand what it was, but what he did know was that they made things disappear and used a lot of his chakra.

His fourth technique was a combination between both eyes; it was very hard to control not to mention it took a massive amount of chakra to use. He is only able to use it for about 1 minute right now.

Deciding to extinguish the flames before they got out of his control, Naruto headed back to his apartment in order to get himself some lunch.

Walking along the streets, he was aware of the constant cold stares that were directed at him, however there was a second type of look he received and just like the indifferent stares of the majority, he simply ignored them, stares filled with pity.

As he walked around the corner leading to his apartment, he noticed a boy about ten years old standing outside his front door with his arm raised to knock on the entrance. He had shoulder length black pair, tied into a ponytail. He had a pair of creases that ran parallel with his nose and stopped just under his onyx eyes. He wore a typical Konoha Chunin outfit consisting of navy blue pants, a green sweatshirt, blue shinobi sandals, a green flak vest and a Konoha hitae-ate wrapped around his forehead.

"Excuse me but why are you about to knock on my door?" Naruto asked in his monotone drawl, gaining the attention of the young boy.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" the black haired boy asked in a similar tone of voice.

"I am and may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and my tousan has received word that you possess a Sharingan, is that correct?"

"Why does it matter if the information is accurate?"

"If you possess a Sharingan, then my tousan would like you to join us for dinner later today at the Uchiha estate… do you accept?"

"Why would he invite me to dinner?"

"He would like to discuss your place amongst the Uchiha clan," the older of the boy's stated calmly.

"I see… indeed I do possess a Sharingan," Naruto said as he channeled a small amount of chakra into his eyes, morphing their fully mature form to red with three tomoe in each eye, "and I accept his invitation, though I do ask for some time to prepare."

"That is acceptable, tousan ordered me to accompany you, so I will wait for you," the boy stated before leaning against a wall.

Pulling out his keys and opening the front door, Naruto decided to be polite, "do you want to come in?"

"If it isn't too much trouble for you."

"It makes no difference to me, feel free to look around," the blond said before they both entered the small apartment. The main reason that Naruto wasn't concerned about letting someone into his place was simple, the only secret he had was his eyes… and even they weren't actually a secret, he just hadn't told anyone except the Hokage, who he had expected to tell select others at the very least.

Naruto didn't take long, just having a quick shower and putting on a new set of clothes and also adorning his necklace which became one thing he vowed never to lose, while Itachi simply sat on one of the sofa's silently awaiting the blond to finish his preparations.

After Naruto was finished, the black haired boy led him to the large section of Konoha that was dedicated to the Uchiha clan, the area known as the Uchiha district.

XXX

The dinner was a quite the affair with a lot of boasting; Naruto discovered that Itachi had a younger sister, roughly the same age as himself. Apparently her name was Yunna and for some reason, the little girl kept staring intently at the blond and blushing.

Itachi's father had introduced himself to the blond as Uchiha Fugaku, the current clan head. He was a middle aged man with short black hair, dark onyx eyes and the same creases under his eyes as Itachi.

Itachi's mother was introduced by Fugaku as Mikoto. Though he thought _'it seems he is very cold to her like he doesn't care about her at all'_ She had long, black hair, a smooth and unblemished face with black eyes that held a warmth but were filled with pain that went unnoticed by the blond as he simply observed the family.

When all five people had finished their meals, Naruto decided to be polite, "thank you for the delicious meal Mikoto-san," he stated with an even monotone.

"Thank you Naruto-san," the woman replied, slightly put off by his lack of emotion.

"Now that we have pleasantries out of the way… Naruto-san, would you kindly show me your Sharingan," Fugaku said firmly.

"WHAT!" the room was filled with the screech of the youngest Uchiha, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS SHARINGAN?"

"I believe he means this," Naruto answered with his iris's a vibrant red with three comma like tomoe in each, further shocking the youngest Uchiha.

"B-but how? She Sharingan is the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai, how can that… nobody have it?" the shocked and sad looking five year old shouted towards her father quickly hiding her sadness.

"He is an orphan who's ancestry is unknown… it is entirely reasonable to conclude that there is an Uchiha in his family tree, his eyes are very powerful" the older man explained calmly as he studied the blonds' eyes. Making the girl look down as though she has been rejected yet again which went unnoticed by all except Naruto.

Then gritting her teeth, Yunna left the room and waited outside the room still listening to the conversation, 'dammit! It's just like Itachi-niisan again… why won't tousan accept me?' she thought as tears were flowing from her eyes.

"(sigh) I'm sorry if my daughter offended you Naruto-san… but she doesn't yet have a good grasp at controlling her emotions," Fugaku claimed, hoping that his youngest hadn't ruined his chances at bringing one of only two Sharingan outside the Uchiha clan under his control.

"I do not see the point in being offended, I noticed her sadness, it seems that you neglect her and I would appreciate it if you paid attention to her because I do not like it when a child is forgotten about" came the cold reply. Fugaku looked surprised then said

".. I don't see what you mean..I hope I still can persuade you to become an Uchiha."

"During the time I was here, you did not once notice her or recognize her, you have only appraised Itachi and me, and I do not wish for family"

"

"I take it then, that you don't want access to the Uchiha's extensive jutsu library," Fugaku stated calmly.

"And I find it hard to believe that you would allow someone as young as me to access said library."

"On the contrary… the library is split into four sections, known as level zero, level one, level two and level three, with access being granted depending on the level your Sharingan is at," Fugaku informed him with a small smirk.

"I see… so you wish for me to join your clan and in return, I gain access to your library," Naruto summarized.

"That is correct."

"I take it that I will be required to live within this compound… however would it be acceptable for me to train privately, outside the district?"

"Training outside the compound is acceptable… however, you would be required to take a bodyguard with you," the Uchiha head stated.

"That is perfectly acceptable," the blond said after thinking for a minute.

"Well then… since that is sorted, I will speak with the Hokage concerning the adoption papers," the middle aged man said as he stood up.

"My I enquire as to exactly WHO is adopting me?"

"The Uchiha clan as a whole… so you will have your place within the clan, just not anyone that would be considered immediate family," the black haired man said calmly.

"I see, so that means that I will still have a certain amount of independency," Naruto stated after thinking it over.

"That is correct Naruto-kun," Fugaku said calmly, though on the inside he was amazed by the blonds' understanding and analytical abilities… if he and Itachi were anything to go on, then an emotionless ninja truly was a good ninja, Naruto finally said "I will join the Uchiha clan on those conditions and also on the condition that you pay attention and love your daughter" Fugaku nodded his head "then it is accepted, Itachi-kun, please show Naruto-kun to the room we prepared for this situation."

Yunna heard all this and could not stop smiling, she had originally thought that he would further drive her father's attention away from her but he probably made it so she would also be loved by her father.

"Hai tousan," the ten year old said before leading the blond towards his new accommodation. As they stepped out of the room Naruto looked at Yunna who instantly blushed and looked away.

As with the trip to the district, the duo walked in silence, letting no emotions play on their faces.

When they arrived at Naruto's new home, he was pleasantly surprised to see that the place was significantly larger than his tiny apartment, while the fixtures and fittings were in good condition and of a high quality.

"There is a training field near here, I'm sure you will capable of finding it," Itachi informed him before leaving the blond to do his own thing.

XXX

It didn't take long for Naruto to get the basic layout of the district embedded in his mind, since all he really cared about was the training fields and library.

Deciding that now would be a good time to test what his Mange you could open in the library, the blond started to walk towards what was possibly the largest ninja library in Konoha.

"OUCH!" came the cry of a young girl as the pair walked straight into each other, with the girl landing on her ass, while Naruto managed to remain standing.

The girl looked like she was around the same age as him, with jet black hair that reached her shoulders, the typical onyx eyes of the Uchiha clan, unblemished skin and small pink lips. She was dressed in loose white shorts and a light blue t-shirt while her feet were covered with blue shinobi sandals.

Just as the girl was about to say something, the blond cut her off, "Sorry, I should have been paying more attention," it was true, as a shinobi in training he should have noticed the girl and avoided her even when thinking about something else… he would be sure to correct that flaw.

"Uh, hehe, well I shouldn't have been in such a rush… sorry for bumping into you," the little girl said nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Do you need a hand?" the blue eyed boy asked as he held his hand out to help the girl to her feet.

"No thanks… I'm going to be a ninja, so I don't need help!" she replied enthusiastically, though it took her a few seconds to actually get up, "Um… I haven't seen you around here before, are you lost?"

"No… I just moved in earlier today," he informed her emotionlessly.

"Really? Well then, my names Uchiha Isuru, what's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wanna come train with me?" she asked with excitement clear in her voice.

"No," was the curt reply as he began to walk past the stunned girl.

"W-what! Why?" she asked after regaining her composure.

"The only skills I have to train in at the moment are VERY dangerous… I'm going to the library to see what I can get there," he explained as he continued to walk away from the girl.

After a moment of thinking, the girl decided she would like to help, "hey! Wait up, I wanna help!"

She didn't get a response.

XXX

The Uchiha library was really quite simple, a four story tall tower with countless books contained within.

The first floor included the main reception and level zero, which was nothing more than the basics of shinobi techniques with the odd jutsu here and there.

The second floor upwards had a special seal that scanned the eyes to ensure that whoever wanted access to the area possessed the correct level of Sharingan. If what Naruto had heard was true, then the seals were put in place during the reign of Uchiha Madara… which could mean that his Mangekyou would work for the scans.

Walking up to a floor that was higher than his typical Sharingan would allow, he heard Isuru make a comment.

"Hey… you do know that you need the Sharingan to open these floors right?" of course when he turned around, showing her his regular Sharingan, she only had one thing to say, "cool!"

Walking up to the scanning seal, he activated his Mangekyou, and let the seal do the rest. Hearing a small click from the lock, the blond proceeded to successfully open the door.

Isuru had been shown the entire library before, just like every other Uchiha child that decided to become a shinobi. They were allowed to enter an area beyond their Sharingan IF they had supervision from a more experienced clan member. However the room that Naruto opened was NOT the room she had been in before, the room was supposed to be light and airy… but instead it was dark and foreboding, as if it was forbidden. Combined with the fact that the room only contained a single, large, leather bound volume that sat on top of a single pedestal and she KNEW that this room was dangerous.

Naruto unaware of the thoughts passing through the girls head, walked straight in, simply because he didn't feel fear. Walking straight to the tome, he immediately started to read it.

_**Whoever is reading this book… I'm sorry..**_

_**Why am I sorry, I am sorry because killing your best friend is hard.**_

_**You see, this room is only accessible to those that possess the Mangekyou Sharingan, as this volume explains all there is to know about the cursed eyes of the Uchiha clan.**_

Naruto continued to read, discovering the name that was given to the black fire was Amaterasu, the Genjustu was Tsukoyomi and the Jikūkan Ninjutsu was called Kamui. And the shield was Susanno

It also explained that Kamui had several forms… the slow and easily escapable, long distance based technique that consumed a large chunk of chakra… and the close range technique that gravitated others into the warp as long as it originated from the eye.

However it also gave another use of the technique… to send your own body parts to another dimension. From what Naruto was capable of gleaming from his limited vocabulary, doing so would make him untouchable… literally.

But the best part was the ability to send his entire body into the separate dimension and re-emerge ANYWHERE in the world as long as you knew where you were going.

He was definitely going to master the technique.

Isuru was shocked speechless when she read the first couple of paragraphs. If what the book said was true then… Naruto had killed his best friend.

It was a scary thought, but the one that stood out the most was why? Why did he kill his best friend? She decided to ask him after reading as much as she could over his shoulder.

It was after he had closed the tome that she asked the question that still plagued her mind.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he replied in his usual monotone.

"Why did you kill your best friend?"

"Because he killed my brother and tried to kill me," he told her as he walked past, leaving her shocked to the core, 'is that why he acts the way he does? I swear, I'll make him realize that he can trust some people,' she thought with more determination than she realized, before leaving the room as well.

Ooo cliff hanger can you guess who that mysterious woman is if you think you know who it is leave a response, **REVIEW IT IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE WRITING WITHOUT GETTING ANY FEEDBACK** but any way I have to give credit to fenris187 for the basis of this story, I am using his idea and some parts of the chapters. I am tweaking it to where it can write the story from where he left off. When you review please only leave praise and constructive criticism because It dampens my mood when somebody flames and says crap I don't want to hear.

Anyway its going to be a harem with hopefully

Yunna

Isuru

Mikoto

Mei

Yugito

But the main lover will be the

_**MYSTERIOUS WOMAN**_

Review if you want anybody else


End file.
